macneseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Macne Nana
Macne Nana (Mac音ナナ) is the first of the Macne Series, a voice synthesizer for the Mac. Her voice is sampled from that of Ikezawa Haruna, a Japanese voice actress. Nana is the third eldest daughter of the Macne Family. Development Nana was initially developed in 2008 as Mac's version of VOCALOID, a "sound princess" for the Macintosh software, her original development name was "Macne Miku" (Mac音ミク). She was showcased at the event "MI7 Japan". When the project became a serious product, "Miku" was dropped in favour of giving the Macne vocal her own name. By the end of 2008 the name "Macne Nana" had been chosen and development towards her final production was almost complete. "Nana" comes from Ikezawa Haruna's own nickname of "Nana". Nana was available for purchase as a download through act2's Macne website. Her download files included a few wallpapers, concept art and the .aiff samples. Personality Unlike Hatsune Miku, Nana was given an official personality. She is cheerful and positive (but a little stupid), and she is accident-prone but always looks on the bright side of things, even when running late for work. Voicebanks Macne Nana *Macne Nana original voicebank in Reason *Macne Nana original voicebank in Garageband *Macne Nana original voicebank in UTAU Macne Nana's voicebank was designed to be light and cheerful; capable in the company's eyes of sounding child-like and cute. 104 sounds were recorded for this version. Macne Nana was the only Macne originally built to handle both the Reason and GarageBand engines. The contrast between Macne Nana and later Macne's (with the exception of the Macne Nana Petit package), was that she was not based on a professional singing results and so her overall stability between sounds was more noticeable. Due to its "Open License" status, Nana and Nana Petit could be exploited into software that supported Open Licenses, as a result this lead to the popular UTAU conversions of the Macne family. However, one of the draw backs of this method was that Nana often took on a lower pitch of voice compared to her original format. Macne Nana 2S *Macne Nana 2S in UTAU On 29/2/2012, Macne Nana's voicebank was made unavailable for purchase, and Act2 announced that they will be releasing newly-recorded updated voicebanks for Macne Nana and Macne Nana Petit, entitled "Macne Nana 2S" and "Macne Petit 2S", to celebrate Macne Nana's third anniversary. On 29/3/2012, the updated voicebanks were released, replacing the original voicebanks. There are differences between the results of Macne Nana and Macne Nana 2S, this vocal being slightly softer and not as childish sounding as the original version. Macne Nana 2S is currently sold at Macne.net for ¥980 as an already configured UTAU-synth voicebank. This particular pre-built UTAU vocal more closely recreates the Nana vocal then other attempts. She also has 5 breaths included as a bonus. Her samples are recorded in 117 units. The Japanese language was recorded in the 3 scales of D#4/G#4/C#5. Each of her samples is 4 seconds long. Otherwise, she is built for use with Garageband and Apple Loops. VOCALOID3/NEO *''See Vocaloid wikia for more information'' Nana was considered for the VOCALOID NEO update for VOCALOID3 and had to be judged to pass Yamaha's approval.link She was later confirmed to have a vocal in development, which would be reviewed at 70% completion. If the vocal was satisfactory, she will go into a full release.link In October 2013, it was confirmed a full PC and Mac sale was expected. The package will be bilingual and include both Japanese and Nana's first English vocal, as well as the first vocal in the Macne series altogether. On 31/1/2014, Macne Nana's English and Japanese voicebanks were officially released. They could be bought separately, or together as a bundle. Ikezawa Haruna mentioned that she is currently watching the developments of a French Vocaloid. she noted that as she knows French, a french vocal for Nana was a possibility in the future. However, with the cancellation of this VOCALOID, the possibility of Macne Nana French is limited. While developing the original English and Japanese Vocals, a Chinese Nana vocal was also recorded, but never made it past experimental stages. There are currently no plans to ever release it. Macne Nana Plus An update of the Vocaloid 3 vocal is currently being produced for Vocaloid 4. As well as being an update it also includes a voicebank for her younger sister Petit. Gallery Nana1.jpg|Promotional artwork Nana2.jpg|Promotional artwork Nana S2.png|Macne Nana 2S Sd nana.jpg|Promotional Art Nana.png|MMD model by Nanami Nana_concept_art.png|Concept art of Nana Macnenanas2concept1.jpg|Macne Nana 2S concept art MacneNanas2concepts2plusMacnepetit.jpg|Macne Nana 2S concept art, plus Macne 2S Petit concept art s2concept3.jpg|More 2S design concept art References External Links *Official Twitter Category:Characters Category:Macloids